The Tiger's First Strike
by Pixelated-Grammar-Nazi
Summary: Lucy wants to get some.


**A/N: There. I finally did it. It took me a week, but I finally wrote it. Grucy smut below the cut.**

**I was actually having a really difficult time deciding whether Gru would be the forward type or the shy type (at least when it comes to the more intimate goings on with his partner in the beginning of their relationship.) My confusion stems from evidence residing in both movies. In the first, he's completely fine with sweet talking Ms. Hattie, and although it's awkward and totally unpracticed, he seems fine doing it. In the sequel, I feel like they're throwing us mixed messages. First, he's scared to even call Lucy to ask her on a date. Second, he rather romantically pulls her close in the water after escaping the rocket. Third, He's surprised when she kisses him ****_on their wedding day._**

**MEH.**

**With all that being said, I decided to write Gru as the shy type, at least to start off. I did my best making it as realistic as possible, so let me know what you think if you want. This is my first time writing smut for this couple, so I hope y'all like it.**

The Tiger's First Strike

Lucy, to her own surprise, had been growing a little impatient lately. She and Gru had been dating nearly five months now and had done practically everything under the sun that two people could do together in five months.

Everything, accept get too intimate.

_Too _intimate, meaning sex. They would sometimes find themselves locked in a passionate kiss, but would always separate after only a few moments, or get interrupted, be it by work or the kids—or even the Minions. It just seemed like there was no time.

Furthermore, they'd never talked about sex, nor had either made a legitimate move. It ultimately made Lucy wonder if Gru found her attractive—which was a ridiculous thing to even question, Lucy knowing for a fact that he did; one could only pretend to ignore a man's many meaningful glances for so long. She also knew that he was very attentive, the man never hesitating to tell her when he noticed she'd gotten a new dress or painted her nails a different color. He'd also gotten better at expressing himself without stumbling over his words, and most of the time, his innocent compliments made her blush with how genuinely he'd said them.

She guessed that he was just too polite and respectful to make a move, as odd as it sounded. A notorious ex-villain, polite?

Sometimes she just wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him hard on the lips. Other times, she wanted to snuggle up on the couch and ease off that infernal turtle neck he always wore. She loved his fashion sense and all, but she was beginning to think it was a little unfair that he got to see more skin from her than she did from him on a daily basis.

But all that was going to change soon, because if he didn't make a move, she would.

…

Their date had gone swimmingly, as usual. Tonight, however, Lucy had made a point to drive, having made up the excuse that she had to show him some files from AVL back at her apartment before she drove him home. It was the perfect trap.

When they got to her place, she casually brought him into her room and looked through her things as if there were real files to be had. After a second, she looked sideways at Gru, he nearly on the other side of the room.

"Gru, can I ask you something?" Lucy said, dramatically swaying her hip to the right and resting a hand there, her tone of voice bordering on something close to sensual.

Almost entirely oblivious to her mild seduction, the sudden change in character made Gru a little nervous, though he replied in the affirmative with confidence. "Of course."

She then turned around rather abruptly, throwing papers in the air behind her before striding over to the door and kicking it shut. Leaning her back on the now closed door, Gru quickly realized what he'd gotten himself into.

With her eyes nearly half lidded, Lucy asked, "Do you want me?"

Gru's eyes widened, the hands behind his back fidgeting like mad. Of course he wanted to be with her…sexually. He'd been waiting patiently, mentally preparing himself for the day that his humble fantasies would finally come true.

Apparently, he was still unprepared, his nerves getting the best of him as he hesitated to answer her, taking him more than just a moment to respond. "I, uh…do not understand—"

"I'm asking you…" Lucy said, striding up to him and grabbing his scarf to bring their faces closer. "…do you want me?" Her voice was soft and filled with want, making Gru's spine shudder and his lower region start to respond in the affirmative to her question. Feeling his excitement through his pants, Lucy smiled a despicable smile, all of the self-doubt that had somehow remained with her until now melting away from existence.

Her smile made Gru feel like she was the predator and he was the prey, her green eyes that of a wild cat's, her bright orange locks the untamed fur of a tiger ready to pounce. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but before he could, Lucy's hand made it to the back of his neck and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. It turned into the deepest kiss they'd ever shared, surprising both of them in turn when neither wanted to stop.

Lucy now had him pinned against the wall, her body flush against his, a feeling they were both foreign to, at least with this kind of fervor and friction. When they separated for air, Lucy spoke. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Gru gave a short breathe of laughter, still a bit winded from that kiss. "So have I, I just didn't know what you wanted."

"Well, you know now." Lucy said as she rolled her hips against his, making him groan in pleasure that he was now gradually getting used to.

Before long, Lucy started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Gru along with her. Easing his scarf off and letting it drop to the floor, she nimbly reached for the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down, pushing the jacket over his shoulders. Gru found himself wondering where the zipper on her dress was before she reached around to do that part herself. When her signature blue dress fell to the floor, he couldn't help but take in the sight of her. Her skin looked incredibly soft, her curves perfection, her long legs tantalizingly lean and stretching towards him. He looked up and was caught in her emerald green gaze once again, suddenly stunned by the reality of the situation.

"Lucy…" Gru trailed off, feeling her hands steadily make their way up his chest from underneath his sweater. "I was afraid to tell you before, that I—I've—" He couldn't get himself to say it right away, Lucy's ministrations over his chest an agonizing turn on/distraction. She stopped for a moment, however, non-verbally telling him to continue. So he did. "I've never…been with…anyone before, like this, ever—"

"So you're a virgin." Lucy bluntly stated, seemingly unfazed by the concept.

Gru was a bit baffled by her response, her hands again beginning to move. "…Yes." He replied, nervousness still evident in his voice.

With that, Lucy gripped the hem of his sweater and pulled it off, immediately embracing him after and initiating a deep kiss. Only after feeling his arms wrap around her did she pull away, and only slightly, her lips hovering over his seductively. Her hands then snaked from around his shoulders down to the zipper of his pants.

"I thought you might be." She said with a wink. "Otherwise, we probably would have done it by now. A lot."

Gru couldn't help but blush at the statement. Remembering that Lucy was undressing him, however, he kicked off his shoes and promptly his pants, leaving them both in nothing but their undergarments. Lucy then pulled him into another kiss, bringing him down onto the bed with her. As soon as he sat down, she tackled him so that he was on his back, her legs on either side of him, hips firmly pressed together, lips still locked and arms wrapped around each other.

Gru's mind was racing, overwhelmed by both thrill and anxiety; thoughts and emotions alike. This was a big step to take in a romantic relationship, and before tonight, he'd been incredibly nervous for a number of reasons. Now, with this effortless passion spurring them on, it was becoming easier to think of nothing else but Lucy and how well they seemed to fit together; how amazing it felt to be so close to the woman of his dreams.

Thankful that Gru had finally gotten into the spirit of things, Lucy ended the kiss and sat up, reaching around to unhook her bra. Gru reached up to pull away the article of clothing, promptly flinging it to the floor with rest of their clothes. He looked to her again, eyes glancing down at her chest, something he'd been dying to see for quite a while, but was now hesitant to touch. Without any words being spoken, Lucy understood, taking his hands and raising them to cup each breast.

"I know they're not much…" Lucy began to say, though Gru had shown no signs of disappointment, it was just the opposite actually. Before she could continue her thought, she felt Gru's fingers gently brush against both nipples, making her sigh in contentment. Seeing that he was gaining confidence, Lucy let out a moan when he massaged her further, using more pressure. After a few moments, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly tight hold, his palms pressing against her back, bringing their bare chests together and his lips close to her ear.

"Do not ever say that you are not much." Gru said firmly, one of his hands reaching up to brush his fingers through her hair, eventually reaching up and untying her bun.

Lucy's heart fluttered like it never had before as she felt his hot breathe against the side of her face, his words melting her heart in a way seemingly only he could. As she felt her hair fall back onto her neck, she was surprised to feel Gru's lips on the underside of her jaw. This side of him was almost new to her, and greatly appreciated. He had his moments where he could be romantic or mysterious or even attractively devious, but never sexually. She couldn't ignore how relieved she was to see him loosen up and take charge for once, especially in such a romantic way. She also found it quite enjoyable that she was the first one to see him like this; to love him like this. It made her feel special, like he'd been waiting for her all his life.

Gru captured Lucy's lips in another kiss, letting her explore his mouth with her tongue before joining in, quite experienced with this aspect of love making already. Just like that, their love making took a turn from a fun idea to a testament of their passion for one another. The seriousness of it all made them both lustful and needy, words no longer useful for this type of activity.

Gru leaned backwards until his head hit the pillow and he was lying on his back. In an unexpected and swift motion, Lucy brought a hand down between them to rub her palm against the obvious bulge in Gru's underwear. He let out a surprised breath, separating their mouths in doing so. Lucy smiled at his reaction, teasing him further before she continued kissing down his face and around his neck. She eased his boxer briefs off and slid them down his legs half way, having him do the rest by kicking them off. Quickly doing away with her one, she hovered over her boyfriend, meeting his eyes. For a moment, neither could move or say anything.

"…You ready for this, bad boy?" Lucy asked in a low tone. She didn't call him that often, but right now, it seemed just a little more appropriate then usual.

Gru held her gaze and nodded, hands already at her hips, caressing the skin there. Although he was still a tiny bit nervous, there was absolutely no going back now. "I am ready as I will ever be."

She reached down and took his terribly hard member in her hand, rubbing up and down a few times before actually guiding it to her opening and sliding it in down to the hilt.

Gru moaned the loudest he had all night while Lucy was simply breathing heavily, getting used to the pressure. They locked eyes and both saw raw lust there along with love. Leaning her body in so that they were fully pressed together, Lucy initiated another kiss, a long and sensuous one that got her hips moving, starting a slow rhythm between them. Gru's hands went up to her hips and slid down her legs and back up again continuously, finding himself making small thrusts of his own to meet her slow movements. She kept her pace slow for minutes, part of her wanting to torture her partner a little, another part of her basking in the fact that they were even taking their time in doing this. She'd never made love like this; she'd never made love to someone like Gru—with someone she loved so deeply and knew loved her back just as much. It was something to savor to say the least.

Their kissing became deep and languid enough to distract Lucy from realizing that Gru was rolling them over. They kept their lips locked as Gru quickened the pace a bit, his thrusts deeper, making Lucy gasp in his ear, quiet moans following as she wrapped a leg around his hips. Their lovemaking gradually continued to grow faster and more passionate, Gru now whispering words of adoration in his partner's ear while gripping her sides rather tightly. He knew his climax was drawing frightening near, and within seconds, release came to him. He didn't stop moving until he felt Lucy's climax pulse around him, and then they were both breathing heavily, all the while still clinging to each other.

Gru gently separated them, promptly collapsed just next to his partner. Rolling onto his side, he pulled Lucy close and they laid together like that for a few minutes, tangled together in a tight embrace.

"You liked that?" Lucy asked, the triumphant smirk on her face extremely evident in her voice.

Gru didn't answer right away, still come over with the fact of what they had done together.

"Best date ever." He replied, meeting her eyes then. Neither could stop smiling,


End file.
